The invention relates to a tie rod with a shaft section and a front fastening section cementable by means of a hardenable composition in a bore hole of a construction, which fastening section presents several offset spreading cones tapering from the front insertion end to the rear load-reception end.
Such tie rods are known, however these known tie rods do not permit a secure fastening in the crack zone of a ceiling. If a crack in the construction runs through the bore hole in which the tie rod is set by mortar, then, on a widening of the bore hole in consequence of an opening crack, the crack may run along the circumference of the mortar shell formed around the tie rod and in the process, the connection of the mortar shell with the construction is loosened, so that the tie rod with the mortar shell can drop out.
Underlying the invention is the problem of providing a tie rod of the type mentioned above which assures a secure fastening also in the case of the widening of the bore hole in consequence of an opening crack.